The shaddows that fall
by xMiss Donnax
Summary: Set after breaking dawn this story follows a family of female vampires , as they prepare for an epic battle of there own, and call on help from the cullens when the entire vampire world is put at risk ..


She looked in the mirror and thought back over her long life as she stared at her reflection and took herself in as if with new eyes

Deep red- brown hair billowed behind her in a furious multilayered tendril like the drying blood of those who had fallen to her mercy. He eyes shifting from black to honey glow, although once were stained deep red as her teeth glistened with innocent life force.

Skin pale and clear almost glass like as it glowed and glistened under the sun, pure as parchment that has never been touched by ink.

The deep bruising around her eyes showed her thirst was slowly growing as it had before as the smell of human blood still intrigued the animal within her.

The scar on her collar bone glistened more so then her skin a sollom reminder of her creation all those years ago.

Her clothing though simple and human showed in its colour and style many years of watching the world around her change and the usual pallets of cool clothing that did nothing but increase the pale nature of the flesh bellow them.

The teeth that glowed behind lipstick coated lips seemed normal and straight almost beautiful to the naked eye, but held the ability to puncture flesh on impact and remove the life force from a creature in seconds.

Thou she possessed all the usual traits of her kind , marbled skin , beauty , seductive scent , something in her shook fear to the core of anyone who met with the knowing smirk , glowing eyed stare or fear filling bark that bellowed from her when the temper so short within her was affected .

Years of knowledge were hidden behind a face that looked like it belonged in a high school, yet an air of comical innocence from one whose wisdom stretched to the days of roman soldiers, Viking warriors and Greek mythology.

No one knew where she came from, what she had seen, or who turned her. All that was known was that she had seen things, horrible things that lived in her soulless memory and affected her.

As untameable as the oceans , as unpredictable as the wind , a killing machine , once feared the world over for her multiple killing sprees and unquenchable thirst ( some thought it was payback for things she had seen ) now turned by something , to protect the humans whose blood still enticed her when left to flow freely .

The leader of a powerful family of mate less females she demanded respect. Yet to her family showed great compassion that was not welcomed on those around her instinctively. She was once a member of the Vulturi, a particular favourite of aro for her power of suggestion was of great use to him in recruiting new members who were ever so reluctant. She left after deciding to no longer feast on humans, a decision she always questions and which was much argued by aro at the time of her departure. But does return to the hallowed halls of Italy from time to time and is always welcomed. Though in the recent years these visits have become fewer and fewer as the urge for human blood has become greater and watching the family that she lived with for so many years feast is both difficult and tempting to the burning desire in her throat.

She was in Italy, visiting her old family but leaving the one she most cared about back home in England fending for them selves in her eyes. She needed this, se kept telling herself, she needed the space, she needed to remind herself why she existed the way she did, but the deep regret in her mind was bothering her, as if something was going to go wrong, and it would change her world forever.

Down in the hall she could hear them , feasting on innocent humans , stupid tourists who followed Heidi literally like lambs to the slaughter in to the grasps of aro and the others , only to be killed in a screaming frenzy like piranhas attacking a fallen cow.

The metallic smell of blood reached her nostrils and her throat burned with desire, she could feel it, the want for human blood, to give in to instinct and nature, but she fought it grasping the mirrors sides so tightly it shattered in seconds.

The screams died down and a murky calm fell over the whole place. It was done.

Grabbing the black cape from the large chair it sat on she swung it round her neck and headed to the exit only to be stopped at the edge of the door.

"My pet" the familiarly calm and silk like voice made her want to bolt, not with fear but anger

"Aro" she replied her voice tainted with its unusual bitterness she saved purely for the unlucky who crossed her

" are you leaving us ?" he asked stepping closer and pushing her hood off slowly allowing the red locks shed bundled up to fall down her back in long waves falling just above her waist.

"No I am simply removing myself from temptation" she answered calmly her nostrils filling with the scent of human on his breath

"Good because you know we miss you here, you were after all a very valuable and precious pet of ours" he smiled and rested a hand on her cheek

"You know why I left aro, and you know that your tricks don't work on me" she flashed her teeth in a smile and pulling her hood over her head quickly she disappeared thru the labyrinth of tunnels and out in to the Italian sunshine.

It was off season and the tourists were few and far between making the feastings fewer and it slightly easier for her to visit them here .Aro had been particularly uneasy and hard to cope with since the run in with the Cullen's and it made it harder for her to leave when she wanted .

She had intended to be here only few days and had already been in vitally for 2 weeks. She wished to leave, not to return to her family though she loved them of course, but to leave and wander some more, she often did this these days, having a young family made it hard on her, they had yet to understand the pressures of the world. Most having only come off human blood recently to made them particularly hard to handle and her ongoing desires to give in and feast on flesh would not bode well if pushed in suburban England surrounded by families.

The sun was sinking over the city and she finally found calm sitting on the edge of an all too familiar fountain, once stormed through by a particularly annoying human miss Bella swan, god how that creature annoyed her, loving a monster, wanting to become one, as if anyone wanted to become something that preyed on its own kind, the idea disgusted her.

Oh yes the Cullen's were now well known in the vampire world , the family of miss fits and lovers , all pairing up , it made her sick to the stomach . Though shed kill for her family the idea of Carlisle's band of freaks both annoyed and upset her.

Her hate mainly stemmed from loss, loss of love, both the loss of her human love when she became a vampire and loss of a mate in the vampire world oh yes she had lost, her human love had been kept near even as a vampire (yes not only Edward Cullen could resist human blood enough to kiss one and love one) but had been lost to the world of human war. Her vampire mate a particularly handsome and strong vampire had fallen prey to aro's insatiable need to protect the race, having gone on a particularly impressive killing spree together (black death oh how useful rats were when u needed to blame something) they had both been called up before the Vulturi and held trial, she was only saved for her powers but despite her begging her mate was not so lucky. All this added to her distain for aro.

She looked in to the waters bellow her and spun a perfectly polished finger on the waters surface making it shudder and shake bellow her and she giggled to herself , how alike to water human blood was yet the saying blood is thicker then water would suggest otherwise they both acted the same when manipulated by marble flesh . She sat there playing with the water until the sun went down and the streets were dark before slipping back in to the halls and along to her quarters. They were modest by Vulturi standards , a large high backed chair a few bookcases of volumes older then most of the creatures that walked the halls and a window overlooking the city , of course no bed was required and of cause the remains of the mirror on the floor .

She looked over the city for hours, watching the stars sparkle and listening, to the human world, a world she did not remember really ever living in. she was 19 when she was turned , thou she never told anyone even her family the story , as she thought she touched the scar on her collar and remembered , the sound of her screams filled her ears and the memory of the hot pain , oh how the vampire who found her had scared her , he ment to change her nothing else of this she was sure , the singular bite mark on her neck signalled this . she remembered the noise of him stalking her , though in her naive human state she had thought it an animal , a wolf perhaps , but now she knew , knew that there were differences in the stalk , vampires were far more graceful them wolves , faster , better in general . the smell of the woods as she ran over damp earth towards the lights of her village to safety , the sound of animals fleeing along side her , though they needn't fear they were safe , the hunter wanted her , nothing else ,and it did not want 2 kill her , but to change her , to have her as a pet she guessed , she remembered meeting red eyes and pale skin in the night the moon illuminating the clearing around her , she remembered the teeth showering , the scent like honey and sunshine that enticed her to step closer to the thing that scared her more then anything else in the world at that point , she remembered the feel of the marble like skin on her hand as she touched it , she remembered the pain as the teeth plunged upon the bone in her collar and the venom surged in 2 her blood filling her with fire , then black , nothing but black till she heard the voices of humans she knew and felt , hungry .

She was brought back from this memory by asound , the sound of something that instilled nothing but hatred in her and as she looked out on to the cit the smell met her nose the wet dog like smell that made her skin crawl and her hatred for everything come alive , and as she looked down below her she saw it black and huge but noticeable to her strong eyes in the darkness ..

Wolf

She jumped from her window and fell before it her clock billowing behind he an an almightly growl leaving her throat as she bore her teeth at the creature before her

" what do you want dog"

" I come to talk not to fight" the creature bellowed back after changing in to a human

" well we don't tlk wit your kind , we don't have anything to do with you in fact"

" I have heard otherwise , the cullens ."

" were not the cullens , we are vulturi , royalty and we are not your friends"

The wolflike human stepped back , "then I have come to the wrong place I can see, but please pass on a message to your kind , the wolfpacks arere-grouping , there are more of us , the humans need to be kept safe , and we will fight you to the death to keep it so"

"message received mutt , now be gone from this city and do not enter it again , the others are not as merciful as I"

With that it was gone , shifting on the move and disappearing in to the darkness like a shadow on the ocean .

She straightened up and returned to her room , more wolves is an issue , aro will not be pleased .

It was then she decided to return to her family , for something was happening in the vampire world , something that she had not seen in all her years , and that filled her deep down with a fear she had not felt , scince the night she was changed , and first thirsted for blood .

She fled that night , without word to aro or any of the others , she fled across the country , the ocean and hills till she reached the gate of a home so familiar that for a moment she was calm.

The house was generous to say the least , a stately home in the countryside of englad . behind a gated wall and up a long stone driveway linned with trees it stood , old and sturdy a strong home filled with almost as much history as thouse who lived within its ivy covered walls , a large double oak door stood between the outside world and the lives that stayed captured together forever within the walls .

Through the doors was a grand hall with many doors off and a double staircase at either side of the hall , the whole place filled with art and history , from the tapestries and chandeliers crystals and art work and decadence everywhere in the cold house that although filled with creatures right now , was silent .

Throughout the house vampires were living , existing , going about there usual tasks as if nothing was wrong , but it was , she could feel it , she sniffed the air , the smell of human blood , in her home , fury filled her as she moved with the grace of an animal across the savannah , flinging open the door to one of the many chambers she growled an all hell breaking growl that shook the very walls of the building .

"Yasmin!"

Her eyes shone like pools of black oil as she threw the newboor against a wall with an almightly thud turning to face the oncoming family members running to defend there latest recruit from what would certainly be a painful fight .

"leave her be shes only doing whats natural" belle sighs always having been the soothing one in this family

" human death in my house , not only does this go against everything we stand for its dangerous"


End file.
